1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus for performing high-speed arithmetic operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most basic instructions in a microcomputer system or a personal computer system, especially in a computer having a cathode ray tube (CRT) graphic display system, cause the central processing unit to execute an arithmetic operation of data stored in a random access memory (RAM) and data from the central processing unit (CPU) and then store the results of the arithmetic operation in the RAM. Since such arithmetic operations have been performed by software according to the prior art, the load on the CPU becomes extremely heavy when the number of instructions requiring an arithmetic operation increases. It is also very difficult to speed up such arithmetic operations if they are performed by software. Furthermore, in the prior art, special arithmetic operation instructions, not prepared in advance in an instruction set, cannot be easily executed at high speed.